darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Supercompost
Supercompost is a more potent version of compost and is used in conjunction with the Farming skill. For many farming plots, supercompost reduces the chance of a player's crops becoming diseased while growing (better than regular compost does), as well as increasing the minimum and maximum amount of produce from the crops. Up to 255 supercompost may be stored at the tool leprechaun. Supercompost has a green colour, while compost has a green-brown colour, when in the compost bin or bucket. To make supercompost, a player must place 15 suitable organic items (see below) into any of the compost bins that are located next to the allotment patches found around RuneScape. Once the suitable items have been added, and the lid of the compost bin closed, the contents will begin to rot, taking 90 minutes until completion. During this time the player will not be able to open the compost bin or add any more items. Once the supercompost has finished rotting, the player may open the compost bin and extract all of the supercompost by using a bucket on it. Altogether one full bin will yield 15 buckets of supercompost. Each bucket of supercompost collected by the player will grant that player 8.5 Farming experience. When used on a farming patch, each bucket will grant an additional 26 experience. Alternatively, players can add a dose of compost potion into a ready full compost bin to create supercompost. Dropping monsters Supercompost items Some suitable items are listed below, but for certainty, use the item on the farmer by the patch and they will tell if the item makes compost or supercompost. The following items have a significantly higher value and use than supercompost. As such it would not be economically sound to use them for it, although one could. * Morchella mushrooms, White berries, Poison ivy berries, Clean herbs, Papayas. Quick supercompost *A quick and cheap way to get materials for making supercompost is by using pineapples. **Pineapples may be picked in the Brimhaven Jungle, directly north of the Karamja lodestone. Each plant in the Brimhaven Jungle yields 5 pineapples each, and the nearby leprechauns can note pineapples, without the need for banking. The calquat fruit is nearby for easy harvesting. If you pick pineapples, come with at least 26 empty inventory spots (one for the notes and 25 for the pineapples). World hopping is highly recommended. **Fruitfall scrolls for the Fruit bat can also be used to obtain pineapples among limes, papayas (every scroll), oranges, lemons and bananas. **Players can get 40 noted pineapples every day from Dell Monti near the POH portal in Brimhaven after completing the easy Karamja Tasks. **Players may purchase 40 pineapples per day from Arhein, who is very close to the Catherby compost bin, for 2 coins each. **Finally pineapples may be purchased on the Grand Exchange for coins each, but it is also worth considering Calquat fruit or Watermelon as alternatives, as they currently sell on the Grand Exchange for coins each and coins each respectively. *Alternatively, compost potions can be obtained from the Vinesweeper minigame for 5,000 points, or at the Grand Exchange. These potions can be used on a compost bin, which turns the normal compost inside the bin into supercompost. This generates 15 buckets of supercompost. Compost potions have 4 doses, so a single potion can produce 60 buckets of supercompost. Making Profit from supercompost *Supercompost currently sells on the Grand Exchange for }}. **An efficient way to make profit is from selling supercompost on the Grand Exchange. A quick way to gain Supercompost is to plant watermelon seeds, at a cost of }} per plot, at an allotment patch, and then use the watermelons you harvest to make supercompost. Only 15 watermelons are needed to be harvested each time to make the supercompost. You can essentially use this method a few times before you have to re-plant the watermelon seeds, because anywhere between 5-56 watermelons can be harvested per plot. If you sell the supercompost you obtain from this, you generate - }} with re-planting the seeds in one plot. Even if you had to re-plant both plots, your profit would still be - }}. If you do not have to re-plant the seeds at all, which happens regularly, you would make - }} from the Super compost you sell. If you did this for all eight allotments and did not have to re-plant you would make - }}. This method is suggested with having magic secateurs equipped and using Super compost before re-planting your watermelon seeds. See also *Calculators/Supercompost *Fertile Soil fi:Supercompost Category:Farming